The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to transceiver assemblies.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. Such transceiver assemblies include a pluggable module that is electrically connected to a host circuit board through a receptacle assembly. The receptacle assembly includes a metal cage (sometimes referred to as a “guide frame” or a “receptacle guide frame”) having an internal compartment that is configured to receive the pluggable module therein. The receptacle assembly also includes a receptacle connector that is mounted to the host circuit board and extends within the internal compartment of the cage. As the pluggable module is loaded into the internal compartment of the cage, a plug of the pluggable module is received within a receptacle of the receptacle connector to pluggably connect the pluggable module to the receptacle connector and thereby establish an electrical connection between the pluggable module and the host circuit board.
But, the plug of the pluggable module may become misaligned with the receptacle of the receptacle connector as the pluggable module is loaded into the internal compartment of the cage. For example, the pluggable module may be angled downward toward the host circuit board as the pluggable module is loaded into the internal compartment, such that the plug aligns below the receptacle of the receptacle connector. Longer pluggable modules may be especially susceptible to misalignment because the longer module must travel farther within the internal compartment to reach the receptacle connector.
Misalignment of the plug and the receptacle may prevent the pluggable module and the receptacle connector from being electrically connected together, which prevents the pluggable module from electrically connecting to the host circuit board. Misalignment of the plug and the receptacle may jam the pluggable module within the internal compartment of the cage. Jamming of the pluggable module within the internal compartment of the cage may make it difficult to remove the pluggable module and/or properly align the plug with the receptacle. Jamming of the pluggable module may damage the pluggable module, the cage, and/or the receptacle connector.
A need exists for a transceiver assembly that promotes alignment of a pluggable module with a receptacle connector as the pluggable module is loaded into a cage of the transceiver assembly.